Alarak
Tal'darim |job=Votary (formerly) First Ascendant (formerly) Highlord |voice = John de Lancie}} Alarak is the highlord of the Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Rak'Shir. (in English). November 10, 2015 He was previously the First Ascendant in the Chain of Ascension under Highlord Ma'lash.Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 1, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-02. During the End War, Alarak used his alliance with the Daelaam to overthrow and replace Ma'lash, and turn the Tal'darim against Amon. Biography Climbing the Chain Alarak resided on Slayn, and like his kindred, was devoted to Amon. Unlike many of his kin however, he did not carve Amon's words into his body, even as a votary. In his mind, there were other ways of demonstrating zeal for Amon's teachings. Nonetheless, he remembered Amon's creed. Alarak quickly rose through the ranks of the Tal'darim by convincing many ascendants who were higher in the Chain of Ascension to enter ''Rak'Shir, only to realize too late that he had set them up for a fall. Those with similar skills in manipulation, he made sure came an unfortunate event. In one Rak'Shir, Alarak organized a battle in which 800 Tal'darim died. He kept his involvement hidden, and rapidly ascended the chain, becoming an ascendant. Ascension Words of Heretics Within four years after becoming an ascendant, Alarak had reached the position of Fourth Ascendant. As Amon's plans neared completion, Alarak was approached by Fifth Ascendant Ji'nara, informing him that Master Nuroka wished to speak with him. That he had challenged Highlord Ma'lash to Rak'Shir. Alarak was puzzled—as Amon's plans were close to fruition, few saw the need to violently ascend the ranks at this point in time. Both Tal'darim kept their true intentions close to themselves, but Alarak could tell that Ji'nara would not join in the duel, and as such, no-one below her would either. He was satisfied that he had given her the impression he would participate, and that she would tell other Tal'darim of this, when in fact, he was unsure himself. He reached Nuroka's quarters, finding his superior recovering from what he thought to be an assassination attempt. Yet Nuroka was unfazed, and questioned him as to Guraj and Zenish—the Second and Third Ascendants respectively. He realized that the wounds were self-inflicted, and wondered if Nuroka had gone insane. Regardless, Nuroka declared that he would defeat Ma'lash in the Rak'Shir, and gain leadership over the Tal'darim. And after that, Alarak would help him kill Amon. On instinct, Alarak activated his psi-blades and attacked Nuroka, only for his superior to telekinetically send him hurtling. By attacking a superior outside of Rak'Shir, Alarak knew that he had doomed himself. Yet on the other hand, he was facing a heretic, and declared Nuroka to be mad. Nuroka nevertheless asked how Amon could be killed, to which Alarak maintained was a question that had no answer, because there was no means to do so. Nuroka pressed on, claiming that through exposure to the Breath of Creation, he had gleaned insight into Amon's plans. That in truth, he mocked the Tal'darim. That in his eyes, those who lost their lives in Rak'Shir were the ones who "ascended." Alarak claimed that Amon was unknowable, and that Nuroka must have misinterpreted His will. Nevertheless, Nuroka pressed on. Alarak conceded that to kill Amon, one would have to enter the Void, but that in itself was a suicidal task, given that it was Amon's blessing that allowed travel in the first place. Nuroka got to the point. He would challenge Ma'lash. Alarak would aid and take the place of First Ascendant. He would likewise sway Guraj or Zenish to join their cause. He left the conversation with the threat that if Alarak abstained from combat, he would meet a slow and painful death at the hands of the new highlord. Alarak thus departed. Rak'Shir As dawn came, Rak'Shir loomed. Ma'lash, Nuroka, Guraj, Zenish, and Alarak entered the Pits of Ascension as thousands of Tal'darim watched on. He did not declare his allegiance to either of the main combatants, much to the puzzlement of those around him (or, in Nuroka's case, fury). Alarak snidely remarked that he had not betrayed Nuroka. He had made no promises, and he had not spoken with either of them. He watched as Zenish declared for Nuroka, while Guraj declared for Ma'lash. Alarak remained in place as the fight began. It wasn't long before Zenish fell, leaving Nuroka without an ally. Now, Ma'lash could easily drive Nuroka back. Suddenly, Alarak dove into the fray, much to the astonishment of Ji'nara and the other spectators. Activating his psi-blades, he attacked Guraj, much to Nuroka's amusement. Alarak had broken no rule—it was customary to declare one's allegiance prior to Rak'Shir, but not compulsory. Guraj accused him of being a coward, but neither her words or martial prowess could save her, and Alarak felled her with a single strike. Now, Ma'lash stood alone, and was driven back by Nuroka's psionic energy. Over the period of half an hour, Ma'lash was driven back, finally reaching the eastern edge of the dueling pit. Nuroka called Ma'lash the traitor, per his knowledge of Amon's intentions. Ma'lash called Nuroka the traitor, for it was he who betrayed Amon. As the verbal sparring continued, Alarak uttered words of his own—"I declare for Ma'lash." Alarak opened up his psionic energy to Ma'lash, and allowed the highlord to use it to send Nuroka back. Nuroka cursed Alarak's betrayal, but as he pointed out, he had betrayed no-one. He had never declared his allegiance in the duel up to this point. But now, he was bound to Ma'lash for the duel's remainder. Nuroka protested that Ma'lash would lead them to ruin, and for the first time, Alarak felt genuine doubt gnaw away at his faith. But he quashed it. And, as the sun set, Ma'lash seized victory, throwing Nuroka's body out of the dueling grounds. Rak'Shir was over. First Ascendant In the aftermath of the duel, Ma'lash and Alarak (now with the rank of First Ascendant) traded words. Ma'lash threatened to have him killed, but it was an idle threat, and Alarak knew it. The Tal'darim could not afford to lose more ascendants at this point. And yet, Ma'lash pressed on, asking Alarak if he sought to lead the Tal'darim. Alarak stated that he didn't, but could tell that Ma'lash didn't believe him. He probed further, and Alarak affirmed that Nuroka's words had not shaken his faith. Ma'lash made one last promise before he departed—if he turned on him, Alarak's fate would be even worse than Nuroka's. If he served him faithfully, he would be well rewarded on the Day of Ascension. Alarak, however, was willing to bide his time. And would seek the right champions before making his move. Legacy of the Void Forbidden Weapon on Glacius At some point during the End War, Alarak led the attack on a Protoss science facility on Glacius that was experimenting on reviving Purifier technology, using his Mothership to destroy the facility. Hierarch Artanis arrived to claim the technology just in time to avoid a prolonged battle and avoided his Mothership's displacement beam. Though Alarak was successful in destroying the facility, Artanis and Karax were able to warp the technology just in time. He contacted Artanis and told him he was not as weak as he thought and that they would meet again soon. Ulnar Encounter In time, some Tal'darim felt betrayed by Amon, who started casting out "lesser races" in his army such as the Tal'darim, the Terran Moebius Corps and the zerg. Yet Highlord Ma'lash continued to have the Tal'darim dedicated to Amon, preparing to use its Death Fleet to scour life in the sector. Alarak, in an attempt to warn the Daelaam, came to the Spear of Adun near Ulnar and after a brief skirmish with Vorazun, stated he did not come as an enemy. Though coming peacefully, Alarak was placed in a stasis prison by the Matriarch. He presses that Amon has sprung a trap against Artanis by opening a portal to the Void and states he can guide the Daelaam to their leader and if bold enough, they can stop the Dark Gods assault. With Vorazun remaining distrustful and feeling she's wasting time, Alarak easily breaks free from stasis, angrily declaring that Amon has betrayed his people and desires retribution for it and if Artanis survives, he will aid in it. Against her better judgement and fearing for Artanis' life, agrees to let Alarak lead them to their Hierarch. Alarak's coordinates proved accurate as Vorazun's forces arrived just in time to aid Artanis and Kerrigan in closing the Void portal. A Bargain Made Soon after meeting Artanis and demanding to know why he aided him, Alarak stated that Amon had broke his ancient covenant with the Tal'darim and casted them low, though Talandar refused to believe him. Alarak revealed the Tal'darim's Death Fleet armada is amassing near Slayn ready to lay waste to the sector. To avoid this Alarak asked Artanis for his aid in overthrowing Ma'lash and taking the mantle of highlord, in exchange for a cease of hostilities between the Daelaam and the Tal'darim. After much consideration and the counsel of his followers, Artanis reluctantly agreed to aid Alarak. The New Highlord Reclamation of Aiur Post-War After Amon's final defeat, Alarak declined a permanent alliance with Artanis and the Daelaam protoss. He did, however, allow any Tal'darim a single chance to remain on Aiur, before leaving to find a new homeworld. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall (in English). 2015. Game Unit Alarak is controllable as a hero in "Templar's Return" and as an NPC-controlled hero in "Salvation." In the former, he is controlled alongside Vorazun during his part of the mission. Alarak also appears in the field during "Rak'Shir" as a unique hero unit dueling Ma'lash. During this mission he cannot be attacked and is AI-controlled. Abilities Personality and Traits Alarak is known for his skills in manipulation and cunning, and sees the Chain of Ascension as a game rather than something holy. He has a low opinion of the Khalai in regards to their "vain" style of architecture (not to mention their status as "heretics"), and is unable to understand how they could bear the Khala. Despite this, Alarak has admitted that he respects their bravery and skill in battle, particulary their penchant for brutality. For most of his life, Alarak's faith in Amon remained strong, until his betrayal for which Alarak greatly desired vengeance upon the Dark God. He claimed that he seethed with rage over the agony that everything he believed in as a Tal'darim was a lie. He also possesses great ambition, with the goal of ruling the Tal'darim. As Highlord of the Tal'darim, Alarak cared little whether his followers believe in his cause or if they accepted Amon's betrayal, all that matters to Alarak is their obedience. He has admitted to Artanis that while he wishes to save his people from Amon's wrath, he intended to lead and control them, not "free" them. Nonetheless, Alarak has proven to be a dangerous yet powerful and skilled leader to his people. Alarak has shown to be quite grim outside of battle, normally mocking his allies on their ideals he perceives as weak or misguided and holds the belief of freedom in contempt, saying it is just a lie to guide the weak and makes people soft. In addition, Alarak believes that comfort is a myth given to the young before they experience the cruelty and pain of reality. In battle, Alarak is pragmatic, deadly, deceitful, clever, confident and callous in his methods in achieving victory, caring little about the concept of honor and more about the slaughter of his foes, much to Artanis's chagrin. Nonetheless, Alarak keeps his word when it comes to a bargain.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alarak (in English). 2015. Alarak, like the rest of the Tal'darim, enjoys the use of the gas terrazine. He states that the use of the gas brings his people closer to the void and strengthens their powers. Abilities Alarak is one of the most powerful members of the Tal'darim.2015-10-01, Legacy of the Void Short Story: Ascension. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-03 He has demonstrated significant physical strength, and enough psionic power to repel other protoss, including the Nerazim Matriarch, Vorazun.2015-07-16, Legacy of the Void Prologue - Whispers of Oblivion. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-21 His power is said to rival that of Highlord Ma'lash. Notes Alarak appears in Legacy of the Void. According to David Kim, he is "a very different type of protoss" than what players have previously encountered. Kim has listed him as one of his favorite characters in the game/setting.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - The Story so Far - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 An Alarak portrait can be unlocked in the game via its leveling system.2015-11-01, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-11 References Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Tal'darim characters